elderscrollsfandomcom_pl-20200229-history
Raport: Klęska pod Ionith (Skyrim)
Raport: Klęska pod Ionith Treść Raport: Klęska pod Ionith spisał Lord Pottreid, Przewodniczący Część I: Przygotowania Cesarz rozpoczął plany do inwazji na Akavir w latach 270-tych, w momencie rozpoczęcia podboju niewielkich, wyspiarskich królestw, leżących pomiędzy Tamriel i Akavirem. W chwili upadku Czarnego Portu w Esroniet w roku 282, Uriel V planował już końcową fazę wyprawy. Natychmiast nakazał gruntowną przebudowę portu, który miał służyć za punkt przerzutowy dla sił inwazyjnych i główne źródło zaopatrzenia kampanii. W tym okresie rozpoczął on też budowę wielu dużych, oceanicznych okrętów transportowych, potrzebnych do ostatniej przeprawy na Akavir, której marynarka wcześniej nie mogła sprostać. Widać więc, że cesarz rozpoczął przygotowania do inwazji dużo wcześniej, jeszcze przed zakończeniem podboju Esroniet, i nie podjął tej decyzji pod wpływem kaprysu, o co oskarżają go niektórzy. Gdy książę Bashomon oddał w roku 284 Esroniet pod cesarską władzę, cesarz mógł poświęcić całą swą uwagę kampanii w Akavirze. W latach 285 i 286 wysłano morskie ekspedycje, by uzyskać informacje o szlakach wodnych i wybrzeżach Akaviru; wielu agentów Cesarstwa, włączając magów, zostało wysłanych do zbierania informacji. Na podstawie tych wszystkich informacji na pierwszy cel inwazji wybrano królestwo Tsaesci, w południowo-zachodniej części Akaviru. W międzyczasie cesarz zbierał siły ekspedycyjne. Na potrzeby kampanii utworzono nową Flotę Dalekowschodnią, która przez pewien czas przewyższała siłą całą resztę marynarki; mówi się, że była to najpotężniejsza flota zebrana w całej historii Tamriel. Do pierwszego lądowania wybrano Pierwszy, Siódmy, Dziesiąty i Czternasty Legion, natomiast legiony Dziewiąty i Siedemnasty miały stanowić posiłki, gdy zostanie już utworzony przyczółek. Choć laikowi może się to wydawać niewielką częścią całkowitej liczebności armii, warto zauważyć, że siły ekspedycyjne wymagały utrzymywania długiego i słabego łańcucha zaopatrzenia; ponadto cesarz i dowództwo armii uważali, że inwazja nie napotka, przynajmniej na początku, silnego oporu. Być może zaważył na tym fakt, że marynarka miała tylko tyle statków, by przewieźć cztery legiony naraz. Należy zauważyć, że Komisja nie wini słabych przygotowań cesarza do inwazji. Biorąc pod uwagę informacje dostępne przed inwazją (które, choć niewystarczające, jak wiemy obecnie, zostały zebrane wielkim nakładem środków), Komisja uważa, że cesarz nie działał nierozważnie ani pochopnie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że siły ekspedycyjne były zbyt słabe. Komisja uważa, że wręcz przeciwnie; gdyby nawet można było zapewnić transport większej liczby legionów (co byłoby niemożliwe bez paraliżowania handlu w całym Cesarstwie), powiększyłoby to tylko skalę klęski, a nie zapobiegło jej. Nie można było także pozbawić legionów reszty Cesarstwa; ciągle żyła pamięć o Camorańskim Uzurpatorze, i cesarz uważał (z czym zgadza się Komisja), że bezpieczeństwo Cesarstwa wyklucza większą koncentrację wojsk poza Tamriel. Komisja uważa, że siły ekspedycyjne były zbyt liczne. Pomimo utworzenia za panowania cesarza dwóch nowych legionów (i odtworzenia Piątego), strata sił ekspedycyjnych postawiła Cesarstwo w niebezpiecznie słabym położeniu w stosunku do prowincji, o czym świadczy obecna sytuacja. Sugeruje to, że inwazja na Akavir przekraczała obecne możliwości Cesarstwa; nawet gdyby cesarz mógł wystawić i utrzymać w Akavirze liczniejsze wojska, Cesarstwo rozpadłoby mu się za plecami. Część II: Inwazja na Akavir Siły ekspedycyjne opuściły Czarny Port 23 Deszczowej Dłoni 288 r., i przy dobrej pogodzie po sześciu tygodniach żeglugi przybiły do Akaviru. Miejscem lądowania był niewielki port Tsaesci u ujścia dużej rzeki, wybrany ze względu na bliskość Tamriel, jak i z racji umiejscowienia w żyznym ujściu rzeki, co zapewniało łatwy dostęp do wnętrza kontynentu, a także żywność dla wojska. Z początku wszystko szło dobrze. Tsaesci opuścili miasto, gdy zbliżyły się siły ekspedycyjne, zajęto je więc i nazwano Septimią, pierwszą cesarską kolonią w nowej cesarskiej prowincji Akaviru. Podczas gdy inżynierowie fortyfikowali miasto i poszerzali port, by mógł służyć Flocie Dalekowschodniej, cesarz pomaszerował z dwoma legionami w głąb lądu. Okazało się, że okoliczne tereny stanowią żyzne, nawodnione pola, i, nie napotkawszy oporu, armia zdobyła kolejne miasto w górze rzeki, również opuszczone. Nazwę miasta zmieniono na Ionith, i zostało ono siedzibą kwatery głównej cesarza, gdyż było o wiele większe od Septimii i lepiej położone, by kontrolować okoliczne ziemie. Siły ekspedycyjne nie napotkały jeszcze prawdziwego oporu, choć patrole jeźdźców nieprzyjaciela podążały w ślad za legionami, przez co od głównej armii mogły oddalać się tylko duże oddziały. Cesarz dotkliwie odczuwał brak kawalerii, nie zabranej z braku miejsca na statkach, choć na tym etapie z powodzeniem zastąpili ją magowie, prowadzący zwiad przy pomocy magii. Cesarz wysłał posłańców, by skontaktować się z królem Tsaesci, czy też innym władcą tych ziem, lecz posłańcy nigdy nie powrócili. Obecnie Komisja uważa, że zmarnowano na te próby cenny czas, kiedy armia stacjonowała w Ionith, podczas gdy można było w tym czasie wykorzystać brak odpowiedzi prawdopodobnie zaskoczonego inwazją wroga, by szybko posunąć się naprzód. Wtedy jednak cesarz uważał, że Tsaesci mogą być pod wrażeniem cesarskiej potęgi, i że może zdobyć prowincję drogą negocjacji, bez potrzeby ciężkich walk. W tym samym czasie cztery legiony budowały drogę pomiędzy Septimią i Ionith, wznosząc wzdłuż rzeki wzmocnione strażnice, i umacniając obronę obu miast (co przydało im się później). Z racji braku kawalerii rozpoznanie kulało, a kawaleria wroga nieustannie zagrażała łączności pomiędzy miastami, z czym legiony ciągle nie potrafiły sobie poradzić. Początkowy plan zakładał sprowadzenie dwóch dodatkowych legionów zaraz po zajęciu pierwszego portu, lecz podjęto brzemienną w skutki decyzję, by opóźnić ich przybycie i zamiast tego wykorzystać flotę do transportu kolonistów. Cesarz zgodził się z Radą, że, z uwagi na całkowite opuszczenie zdobytych obszarów przez miejscową ludność, potrzebni byli koloniści do uprawiania pól, by siły ekspedycyjne nie musiały polegać całkowicie na zaopatrzeniu dostarczanym przez flotę. Ponadto w Yneslei, na trasie zaopatrzeniowej do Akaviru, wybuchły zamieszki, i Rada uważała, że Dziewiąty i Siedemnasty legion lepiej wykorzystać do spacyfikowania tych obszarów i zabezpieczenia linii zaopatrzenia sił ekspedycyjnych. Cywilni koloniści wraz z zapasami zaczęli przybywać do Septimii w połowie Domowego Ogniska i przejęli przygotowanie pól (które zaczęli przygotowywać legioniści) na wiosenne siewy. Tym razem sprowadzono też trochę wierzchowców, po czym najazdy na obie cesarskie kolonie ustały. Do Ionith przybyli także wysłannicy Tsaesci, rzekomo w celu rozpoczęcia rokowań pokojowych, i siły ekspedycyjne przygotowały się na spodziewaną spokojną zimę. Tym razem Rada nalegała, by cesarz wrócił z Flotą do Tamriel, żeby zająć się pilniejszymi sprawami Cesarstwa w czasie, gdy armia będzie zimowała, lecz cesarz zdecydował, że lepiej będzie pozostać w Akavirze. Okazało się to fortunną decyzją, gdyż duża część Floty, włącznie z okrętem flagowym cesarza, zatonęła w trakcie podróży powrotnej podczas wczesnego zimowego sztormu. Zima 288-289 r. była nadzwyczaj długa i ostra, i udaremniła powrót floty z zaopatrzeniem do Akaviru. Cesarz dowiedział się tego za pośrednictwem maga i uznano, że siły ekspedycyjne przeżyją do wiosny na tym, co mają pod ręką. Część III: Zniszczenie Sił Ekspedycyjnych Zimowa pogoda w Akavirze także była ostrzejsza niż zakładano. Z powodu problemów z zaopatrzeniem i przybyciem tysięcy cywilów, siłom ekspedycyjnym ledwo starczało żywności. Co gorsza, Tsaesci powrócili w znacznej sile, by nękać oddziały zwiadowcze lub poszukujące żywności poza murami obu miast. Kilka strażnic na drodze pomiędzy Septimią i Ionith zostało zdobytych, a resztę opuszczono, jako niezdatne do obrony. Co za tym idzie, łączność pomiędzy miastami utrzymywano wyłącznie za pośrednictwem magii, co tym bardziej męczyło cesarskich magów. 5 Wschodzącego Słońca duży orszak Tsaesci przybył do Ionith, ponoć przynosząc od króla Tsaesci propozycję pokoju. Tej nocy zdradzieccy posłowie zamordowali strażników przy jednej z bram, i wpuścili do miasta dużą grupę swych towarzyszy, którzy czekali na zewnątrz. Ich zamiarem musiało być zabójstwo cesarza, udaremnione jedynie dzięki czujności i odwadze strzegących jego pałacu żołnierzy z Dziesiątego. Gdy podniesiono alarm, Tsaesci wewnątrz miasta zostali wyłapani i wybici do nogi. Nie trzeba dodawać, że oznaczało to koniec rokowań pomiędzy cesarzem i Tsaesci. Nadejście wiosny pogorszyło tylko sytuację. Zamiast spodziewanych wiosennych deszczy, ze wschodu zaczął wiać gorący, suchy wiatr, wiejący ze zmienną siłą przez całe lato. Plony marniały i nawet rzeka (którą w poprzednim roku niewielkie łodzie mogły dopłynąć daleko powyżej Ionith) całkowicie wyschła do Pełni Słońca. Nie wiadomo, czy była to charakterystyczna dla Akaviru, wcześniej nieznana cecha pogody, czy też Tsaesci sterowali nią przy pomocy magii. Komisja skłania się ku pierwszej możliwości, gdyż nie ma dowodów na to, że Tsaesci władają tak strasznymi tajemnymi siłami, lecz tej drugiej możliwości nie da się całkiem wykluczyć. Z racji przedłużającej się niepogody, flota zaopatrzeniowa później wyruszyła z Czarnego Portu. Wypłynęła w końcu w Drugim Siewie, lecz, znowu pokiereszowana przez sztormy, dowlekła się osiem tygodni później, mocno przerzedzona, do Septimii. Z powodu coraz rozpaczliwszej sytuacji zaopatrzenia w Akavirze cesarz wysłał z flotą większość Korpusu Magów Bitewnych, by pomagali osłabiać sztormy, spodziewane przez całe lato. Rada znowu nalegała, by cesarz poniechał inwazji i powrócił z siłami ekspedycyjnymi do Tamriel, lecz on znowu odmówił, wskazując na to, że flota już nie wystarczy, by przewieźć wszystkie cztery legiony naraz. Komisja przyznaje, że pozostawienie jednego lub więcej legionów oczekujących w Akavirze źle wpłynęłoby na morale armii, lecz uważa także, że strata jednego legionu byłaby lepsza od utraty wszystkich sił ekspedycyjnych. Komisja jednogłośnie zdecydowała, że była to ostatnia szansa na uniknięcie katastrofy. Gdy podjęto decyzję o wysłaniu floty po posiłki i zapasy, wydarzenia zaczęły się zbliżać do nieuniknionego końca. Od tego momentu niewiele wiadomo, co zaszło w Akavirze. Ponieważ większość magów wspierała flotę, łączność sił ekspedycyjnych z Tamriel była ograniczona, szczególnie gdy pogorszyła się sytuacja w Akavirze i pozostali magowie wytężali wszystkie siły, by zajmować się wszystkimi problemami legionów. Wydaje się jednak, że Tsaesci mogli także aktywnie przeszkadzać magom w nieznany nam sposób. Niektórzy z przebywających w Akavirze magów twierdzili, że ich moce nienormalnie osłabły, a magowie z Rady Wojennej w Cyrodiil (zapewniający Radzie łączność) zgłaszali problemy z dotarciem do swych towarzyszy w Akavirze, nawet pomiędzy mistrzem i wieloletnim uczniem. Komisja nalega, by Rada Wojenna przeprowadziła szczegółowe badania magicznych zdolności Tsaesci, gdyby Cesarstwo miało jeszcze kiedyś uderzyć na Akavir. Wiadomo, że cesarz wymaszerował z Ionith w połowie Pełni Słońca, pozostawiając w miastach tylko niewielkie garnizony. Dowiedział się, że Tsaesci koncentrują siły po drugiej stronie łańcucha górskiego na północy, i zamierzał rozbić ich armię, nim osiągnie pełną siłę, i przejąć ich zapasy (których rozpaczliwie potrzebował). Ten szybki marsz widocznie zaskoczył Tsaesci, i siły ekspedycyjne pokonały góry i spadły na obóz, rozgramiając armię Tsaesci i biorąc do niewoli ich dowódcę (jakiegoś rodzaju szlachcica). Cesarz jednak został szybko zmuszony do odwrotu, i jego legiony poniosły ciężkie straty po drodze do Ionith. W Ionith cesarz został oblężony oraz odcięty od nielicznego garnizonu w Septimii, także obleganej. Na tym etapie prawdopodobnie wszystkie siły niewielu pozostałych magów pochłaniało tworzenie wody, by zachować armię przy życiu, co nie należało do umiejętności wymaganych w Akademii Wojskowej. Flota, dzięki Korpusowi Magów Bitewnych, dopłynęła bezpiecznie do Czarnego Portu, lecz wszelkie próby powrotu do Akaviru zostały udaremnione przez szereg coraz silniejszych sztormów, które nękały Esroniet przez resztę 289 roku. Po raz ostatni Rada kontaktowała się z cesarzem na początku Pierwszych Mrozów. W Gwieździe Wieczornej Rada była wyjątkowo przejęta sytuacją w Akavirze i kazała flocie wypłynąć, niezależnie od ryzyka. Pomimo ciągłych sztormów flota zdołała dotrzeć do Akaviru. Kontakt z magiem cesarza, który doniósł, że Ionith ciągle się trzyma, przywrócił nadzieję. Szybko opracowano plan, by siły ekspedycyjne przebiły się do Septimii, gdzie oczekiwała ich flota. To był ostatni bezpośredni z nimi kontakt. Flota zastała Septimię odpierającą zaciekły atak dużej armii Tsaesci. Magowie we flocie odparli wroga na tyle, by dać niedobitkom czas na wejście na statki i wypłynięcie. Niedobitki sił ekspedycyjnych, które dotarły do Septimii, przyniosły wieści o tym, jak cesarz dwa dni wcześniej wyprowadził armię nocą z Ionith, z powodzeniem przebijając się przez oblegające wojska, lecz później otoczyły go przeważające siły wroga na drodze do Septimii. Opowiadali o bohaterskiej obronie cesarza i Dziesiątego Legionu, co pozwoliło resztkom Czternastego dotrzeć do Septimii. Tej samej nocy dwóch ocalałych żołnierzy przybyło do Septimii, prześlizgując się przez linię świętujących zwycięstwo wrogów. Ci potwierdzili śmierć cesarza, który zginął przeszyty strzałami, gdy dowodził murem tarcz Dziesiątego. Część IV: Wnioski Komisja uważa, że inwazja na Akavir była od początku skazana na porażkę, niestety z powodów, których nie można było wcześniej przewidzieć. Pomimo szczegółowych działań wywiadowczych siły ekspedycyjne były zdecydowanie nieprzygotowane na sytuację, jaka zaszła w Akavirze. Szczególnie dotkliwa była niespodziewana pogoda, prześladująca armię i flotę. Gdyby większość Floty Dalekowschodniej nie została zniszczona w trakcie kampanii, w roku 289 można by było wycofać siły ekspedycyjne. Pogoda zmusiła także cesarza do przydzielenia flocie większości Korpusu Magów Bitewnych, co pozbawiło go ich cennej pomocy w walkach, które wkrótce miały miejsce. I oczywiście nieoczekiwana susza, która przydarzyła się Ionith w r. 289, odebrała nadzieję na lokalne zaopatrzenie wojsk i pozbawiła oblężone w Ionith siły ekspedycyjne możliwości obrony. Tsaesci okazali się też o wiele silniejsi, niż sugerowały doniesienia wywiadu. Niejasne są informacje na temat liczebności wojsk, które zdołali w końcu wystawić Tsaesci, gdyż wszystkie poważne starcia miały miejsce już po zerwaniu regularnej łączności między cesarzem i Radą. Mimo tego prawdopodobne jest, że Tsaesci byli kilkukrotnie liczniejsi od wojsk cesarza, gdyż byli w stanie zmusić do odwrotu cztery elitarne legiony i oblegać je przez kilka miesięcy. Jak wspomniano wcześniej, Komisja nie krytykuje początkowej decyzji o inwazji na Akavir. Biorąc pod uwagę wówczas dostępne informacje, plan wydawał się dobry. Dopiero po fakcie okazało się, że inwazja miała bardzo małe szanse powodzenia. Mimo tego Komisja uważa, że na tej klęsce można nauczyć się kilku ważnych rzeczy. Po pierwsze, Tsaesci dysponują mocą magiczną o niespotykanej sile. Sama możliwość, że mogli oni sterować pogodą na tak wielką skalę, wydaje się niewiarygodna (i warto zaznaczyć, że trzech członków Komisji sprzeciwiło się nawet umieszczeniu tego akapitu w Raporcie), lecz Komisja uważa, że kwestia ta wymaga szczegółowych badań. Potencjalne zagrożenie jest tak wielkie, że należy poważnie rozważyć każdą możliwość. Po drugie, Tsaesci wydają się nie posiadać liczącej się floty. Siły ekspedycyjne nie były atakowane ze strony morza, a Flota Dalekowschodnia walczyła wyłącznie z pogodą. Pierwsze plany zakładały pozostawienie części Floty w Akavirze w celu prowadzenia działań przybrzeżnych, lecz okazało się, że duże okręty Floty mogą się zbliżyć do lądu w bardzo niewielu miejscach, z powodu niezliczonych raf, mielizn, wysp, itd., których pełne były przybrzeżne wody na północ i południe od Septimii. Z powodu całkowitego braku drzew na otaczających Septimię i Ionith równinach, siły ekspedycyjne nie mogły zbudować mniejszych jednostek, które mogłyby pokonywać płytkie przybrzeżne wody. Wszystkim przyszłym wyprawom wojskowym na Akavir zaleca się zabranie ze sobą środków pozwalających na działania śródlądowe, by wykorzystać tę wyraźną przewagę nad Tsaesci, której nie wykorzystały siły ekspedycyjne. Po trzecie, zanim w ogóle zacznie się myśleć o następnej inwazji, należy dokonać długotrwałych badań Akaviru. Informacje zebrane w ciągu czterech poprzedzających inwazję lat były rozległe, lecz zdecydowanie niewystarczające. Warunki pogodowe były zupełnie nieoczekiwane; Tsaesci silniejsi, niż zakładano; a próba negocjacji cesarza z Tsaesci zakończyła się katastrofą. Akavir okazał się nadspodziewanie obcy i Komisja uważa, że przed uzyskaniem o wiele większej wiedzy na temat warunków, polityki i mieszkańców tego kontynentu nie powinno się podejmować jakichkolwiek prób uderzenia na te ziemie. Komisja jednogłośnie uznaje, że, biorąc pod uwagę obecny stan informacji, próba inwazji na Akavir będzie głupotą, przynajmniej w sytuacji, w której znajduje się Cesarstwo. Jego legiony potrzebne są na miejscu. Pewnego dnia spokojne, zjednoczone Cesarstwo powróci do Akaviru i weźmie srogi odwet za klęskę pod Ionith i za poległego cesarza. Lecz dzień ten jeszcze nie nadszedł, i nie nadejdzie w dającej się przewidzieć przyszłości. Kategoria:Skyrim: Książki